El llamado de la noche
by Rose Mary 1733
Summary: Naruto atinó a mirar absorto el plantío. Hierbas cortas habían sido sembradas donde antaño hubo naturaleza muerta. Al menos una cuarta parte de la tierra ya había sido dispuesta para ser sembrada, y en medio de todo aquello estaba el responsable, sudando copiosamente bajo los primeros rayos solares *SasuNaru*


**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo la historia es de mi autoría (con motivo de Halloween) y espero que les guste uwu

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, lemon, Mpreg, universo alterno. Si no te agrada la temática, siéntete libre de cerrar la pestaña ;D lo escrito en cursiva es un flashback

* * *

Era alrededor de la media noche cuando llegaron a su destino. Ninguno de los dos había dicho palabra alguna desde que abordaron el vehículo. A pesar de que Naruto se había removido de manera incomoda en el asiento un par de veces, Sasuke no quiso iniciar conversación alguna

Estaba de luto. No habían transcurrido más de tres días desde la muerte de su padre. Tres días de dolo, de tristeza y cavilaciones vanas. Si bien no tenía una excelente relación con quien fuera su estricto y serio padre, la noticia había sido devastadora. Y lo habría sido aun más de no ser porque Sasuke había conseguido uno de sus firmes propósitos en la vida...

Ser padre

-Llegamos- pronunció con voz ronca mientras adentraba el vehículo en la maleza. Naruto pudo respirar cómodamente al bajar del automóvil, se sentía asfixiar ahí dentro. Si no fuera por su pronunciada barriga, el cinturón se ajustaría mucho mejor

-Hace mucho frío ttebayo- los dientes le castañearon un poco. Sin embargo Sasuke se encargó de darle calor al atraerlo hacia su cuerpo. Lo rodeó suavemente con los brazos y experimentó un inmenso regocijo cuando el costado derecho de Naruto sufrió un ligero espasmo

-¡¿L-Lo sentiste, Sasuke?!- exclamó Naruto en tanto se apartaba de él. Sasuke se limitó a esbozar media sonrisa autosuficiente. Dejó que el rubio lo tomara de la mano para guiarla al mismo punto donde se había producido la agitación interna

Nuevamente el golpe se repitió, más suave esta vez, pero ello no impidió que los futuros padres se alegraran a niveles abismales

-Te digo que será una niña, Teme- Naruto se irguió con orgullo y se acarició el abultado vientre de seis meses para afianzar sus palabras. Sasuke cerró los ojos cuando la brisa nocturna sopló con más fuerza

-Será niño- murmuró, aunque realmente no le importaba el sexo, para él bastaba con que su primogénito naciera sano. No obstante, gustaba de hacer enfadar a su pareja

Cerca de la una de la mañana, terminaron de desempacar las escasas pertenencias que habían llevado consigo. Unas cuantas mudas de ropa, productos de higiene personal y algunas mantas por si acaso

La luz de la luna inundaba cada recoveco de la espaciosa casa. Y a Sasuke el ambiente se le antojó pesado e insoportable. Esa había sido la primera casa de sus padres, sobraba decir que los recuerdos de su cruda infancia seguían acechándolo. Un padre indiferente, una madre maltratada y un lugar perpetuamente libre en la mesa donde debería haber estado su hermano, de no ser porque había muerto a sus ocho años de una enfermedad que ningún médico pudo determinar a tiempo

-¡Es enorme, dattebayo!- gritó Naruto desde el barandal superior. Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de exigirle que se apartara de ahí cuando Naruto descendió las escaleras con ligereza

¿Hasta cuándo iba a entender que no podía ser tan descuidado?

-Naruto- negando con la cabeza, Sasuke se tocó el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar, después endureció la mirada. -Debes tener mucho cuidado con donde pisas. Recuerda que la casa es vieja, puede haber alguna tabla suelta y entonces...- dejó el comentario al aire. No quería siquiera imaginarse lo que acontecería en semejante caso. Su modo pesimista había salido a relucir con la muerte de su padre y la repentina huida de su madre al extranjero. Claramente no quería verlo...

¿Por qué querría?...él no era Itachi

-Sasuke, este lugar me da escalofríos. Esta todo lleno de polvo y vi una araña del tamaño de una rata en el cuarto de arriba- los carrillos de Naruto se inflaron cuando terminó de exponer sus quejas. Ciertamente estaba exagerando un "poco", pero el lugar no era de su agrado de cualquier manera y él se sentía en la necesidad de hacérselo saber a Sasuke

-La mataré- respondió el Uchiha por inercia, su tono de voz sonó frío y autómata, como si la palabra muerte no tuviera importancia alguna. Naruto pestañeó aturdido cuando Sasuke pasó a su lado

-S...Si

* * *

Al ser el único hijo de la familia (Itachi había muerto), Sasuke había heredado el cincuenta por ciento de lo estipulado en el testamento de su padre. Desafortunadamente el único inmueble con el suficiente valor monetario era la solitaria y abandonada granja que había fungido como su hogar cuando era niño. La vetusta casa era de dos pisos, contaba con cuatro habitaciones amuebladas y tres baños completos

A Sasuke le resultó una utopía el hecho de contemplar lo que el paso de los años había hecho en la lóbrega estancia. El papel tapiz marino se había rasgado y decolorado a un neutro tono celeste. Cada puerta, y por consiguiente, cada cerradura, emitían un rechinido molesto. Había agua potable en el grifo pero Sasuke no pensaba beber de ahí, mucho menos permitiría que Naruto lo hiciera. La mayoría de los cuartos, apestaban a humedad. El techo presentaba varias grietas y había un serio problema con el cableado que, Sasuke no pensaba arreglar. No tenía caso que invirtiera en una infraestructura tan vieja. Simplemente había decidido ponerla en venta, deshacerse de ella y al mismo tiempo, conseguir algo de efectivo a cambio. No estaría de más con el nuevo integrante que venía en camino

Sasuke dejó escapar una exhalación de cansancio, para cuando entró a la recamara más grande, Naruto ya se había quedado dormido. Otro de los tantos síntomas del embarazo

Tras cubrir a Naruto con las mantas, decidió echar un vistazo a la sección verdaderamente relevante de la casa, aquella que le aseguraría una rápida venta, a pesar del estado en que la vivienda se hallaba

Bajó las escaleras despacio para evitar hacer ruido y salió de la casa intercambiando su teléfono móvil de una mano a otra

Rodeó la estancia y se detuvo frente al enorme campo de cultivo donde su familia solía sembrar. La vegetación estaba totalmente marchita, pero el espacio seguía siendo idóneo

"Quizá si retiro la hierba"- pensó. Miró detenidamente el celular y optó por tomar una fotografía. Después meditó seriamente en hacerlo y, para cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus pies ya se movían en dirección al garaje

* * *

Nunca Naruto había dormido tanto como aquella noche. Durmió tan bien que, en ningún momento, notó la ausencia de su pareja. Fue cuando se espabiló totalmente que dio por sentado el hecho

"Debe haber despertado temprano, ttebayo"

Pero al ver que el lugar en la cama permanecía intacto, empezó a dudar

-¿Sasuke?- salió de la recamara y se sujetó fuertemente del pasamanos para ir a la planta baja. Lo que menos quería Naruto era quedarse solo en ese lugar. Podría haber exagerado la noche anterior, pero no había mentido respecto al miedo que le transmitía ese sitio. Todo su entorno simulaba una de esas casas embrujadas de las películas de terror que tanto gustaban al Uchiha

Revisó el comedor, y no tuvo tiempo de ir a otra de las secciones cuando oyó un ruido extraño afuera, similar al de una pala...

-¿Sasuke?- Naruto contuvo por muy poco las ganas de correr al recordar su embarazo. Aceleró un poco el paso y siguió el origen del ruido hasta la parte trasera de la casa

Boqueando un par de veces, Naruto atinó a mirar absorto el plantío. Hierbas cortas habían sido sembradas donde antaño hubo naturaleza muerta. Al menos una cuarta parte de la tierra ya había sido dispuesta para ser sembrada, y en medio de todo aquello estaba el responsable, sudando copiosamente bajo los primeros rayos solares, vaciando el contenido de un costal de mimbre en uno de los múltiples surcos

-Sasuke- era una locura. -¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?

Sasuke dejó el costal vacío a un lado, inspiró con fuerza y, sintió, por unos segundos, que las rodillas le flaqueaban

-Podremos irnos el martes si consigo terminar esto a tiempo

Era domingo. Y Naruto encontró rápidamente el motivo de la prisa. A Sasuke tampoco le gustaba ese lugar...

No tenían más de dos años saliendo juntos pero había sido tiempo suficiente para convencerse de su amor mutuo. Amor que Naruto había negado hasta el cansancio debido a lo que Sasuke había representado para él varios meses atrás, cuando el Uchiha salía con quien fuera su mejor amiga

Naruto se había maldecido hasta el cansancio la primera vez que Sakura Haruno le presentó a su pareja. Desde que sus miradas se cruzaron, no hubo marcha atrás. Solamente transcurrió un mes antes de que Sasuke decidiera poner fin a su relación de aquel entonces. Lo había hecho a pesar de que Naruto le suplicó que no lo hiciera, que lastimaría a Sakura, y ocasionaría que su amistad se desmoronara. Sin embargo, Sasuke nunca lo escuchó. Y en el fondo, Naruto agradecía que no lo hubiera hecho

-Sasuke ¿Cuántas horas llevas haciendo esto?

Sasuke caminó tambaleante en su dirección, tenía los labios resecos y varios cabellos negros adheridos a su frente. Naruto abrió mucho los ojos cuando lo escucho decir:

-Agua…

* * *

-Eres un imbécil, dattebayo. - espetó mientras volvía a llenar la jarra. -Un estúpido bastardo obsesivo que no sabe poner un límite

Sasuke se sonrió al tiempo que bebía del utensilio de cristal. Había estado muy cerca de la deshidratación y ahora Naruto (quien usualmente hacía tonterías dignas de un trofeo), lo reprendía. De haber permanecido más tiempo en el sol, seguramente habría perdido el conocimiento. Naruto sabía conducir, pero en su estado resultaba toda una odisea, así que la situación habría sido de lo más molesta si hubiera llegado a esos extremos

-Deberías dormir- musitó Naruto sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Sasuke apartó la mirada de la jarra y vio que Naruto hacía un mohín de preocupación

-Lo haré- contestó, serio. -Después de llamar a Suigetsu

Naruto rodó los ojos con fastidio

* * *

Cuando Sasuke recibió el tan ansiado mensaje de confirmación, se sintió infinitamente tranquilo. Suigetsu había sido su socio desde hace tres años, pero el tipo no tenía un pelo de tonto, todas sus inversiones generaban exorbitantes ganancias, y había visto en esa granja, un bien que le proporcionaría altas cifras, siempre y cuando se supiera administrar

Sasuke le había enviado la fotografía justo después de terminar una cuarta parte del lugar. El terreno era perfecto para toda clase de cultivo, y además, el primer pueblo no estaba muy alejado de allí. Bastaba recorrer cinco kilómetros para trasladar la primera cosecha

Habían negociado por varios minutos, no obstante, Sasuke no cedió hasta alcanzar una cifra medianamente razonable. Se trataba de la casa de sus padres después de todo

El sol ya se ocultaba cuando Sasuke entró de nueva cuenta a la casa. Habían llevado comida suficiente para al menos cinco días, pero él no tenía pensado quedarse por dicho lapso de tiempo, por ello le pidió a Suigetsu que se presentara y viera por sí mismo el lugar. Si cumplía con los requisitos, el trato estaría cerrado, no regresaría allí jamás

-Sasuke, no quiero que te enfermes por trabajar tanto- decía Naruto mientras terminaba de limpiar su plato. Sasuke se dirigió lentamente hacia él y lo abrazó por la espalda

-Ya terminé- lo besó en un costado del cuello y le acarició el abultado abdomen. Naruto se estremeció ante el contacto. -Cuando Suigetsu llegue, nosotros nos iremos

* * *

-Ah…Sasuke...- Naruto gemía extasiado entre cada dura penetración. Se hallaba recostado boca arriba sobre la cama, aferrando las mantas con fuerza para canalizar todo el placer que recorría su cuerpo

Sasuke salía y entraba a un ritmo pausado, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre ambos brazos, los cuales había situado a los costados del doncel

Había estado muy excitado desde la mañana, ver a Naruto encinta no hacía más que aumentar su libido descomunalmente. Además muy pronto no podría follarselo, a partir del séptimo mes de embarazo, ya existía un riesgo considerable

-Mhhn...- se hundió más profundo, embistiéndolo a una velocidad mayor, sintiendo su propia hombría palpitar dentro de las estrechas paredes internas. Naruto hizo la cabeza hacia atrás cuando alcanzó el orgasmo. Diminutas luces titilantes estallaron detrás de sus parpados a la par que la sensibilidad se apropiaba de cada fibra de su cuerpo

-Joder...- arqueando la espalda, Sasuke terminó por eyacular dentro del doncel por segunda vez consecutiva. Su cuerpo se tensó en tanto derramaba los últimos vestigios de su apasionado arrebato

Besó a Naruto en los labios y, a punto de recostarse, un insólito ruido lo hizo salir de la cama

-¿Qué demonios?- eran graznidos. Y al asomarse a la ventana, Sasuke corroboró sus sospechas. -Cuervos- decenas de ellos, camuflados en las copas de los árboles, dispuestos a acabar con lo poco que había conseguido plantar en el transcurso del día

-¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke?- Naruto se removió en la cama y trató de enfocar la silueta desnuda junto a la ventana

Mordiéndose el interior de las mejillas, Sasuke procuró serenarse

-Tendré que ir al pueblo por la mañana- y entonces sonó su teléfono...

* * *

Con la llegada del alba, una nueva preocupación se cernió en Naruto. La noche anterior habían dormido relativamente poco por los constantes graznidos de los cuervos, aunado al hecho de aquella llamada que Sasuke se había rehusado a contestar en un primer momento debido al estrés emocional al que se había visto sometido en los últimos días

La llamada no era importante. O al menos eso le había dicho el Uchiha tras verificar el número un par de ocasiones. El celular había sonado unas siete veces antes de que Sasuke se dignara finalmente a atender la llamada, eso sí, lo hizo afuera de la habitación por la interferencia que había alrededor de la casa

Por la expresión que tenía Sasuke cuando regresó a la alcoba, Naruto pudo determinar que no eran buenas noticias nuevamente y que tal vez Suigetsu se había arrepentido de hacer la adquisición y, por ende, había llamado para rechazar el trato. Sin embargo, Naruto no esperó el comentario escueto que el insolente Uchiha había dicho antes de volver a la cama

-Número equivocado...

Saliendo de sus cavilaciones, Naruto vertió el agua hirviendo en el pote instantáneo de ramen. Había sido un golpe de suerte el que la parrilla eléctrica todavía sirviera. Al menos tendría un desayuno decente. Seguramente se marcharían ese mismo día, tendría que darle su espacio a Sasuke para que decidiera contarle respecto a la venta fallida. Y es que el Uchiha podía tener un orgullo bastante voluble cuando fracasaba en ciertos aspectos de su vida. Tal había sido el caso cuando decidieron tener un hijo

A pesar del ferviente deseo de ambos, transcurrieron varios meses antes de lograr su cometido. Y Sasuke había estado de tan mal humor cuando las pruebas salían negativas que, se habían enfrascado en discusiones ridículas en torno a quién tenía la culpa del infructuoso embarazo

Naruto merendó en silencio, esperando a que Sasuke bajara a hacerle compañía. Había intentado ser paciente, pero su estomago le exigía comida y él no podía esperar demasiado para ceder a las exigencias de su pequeña...o pequeño

-Naruto- el aludido levantó la mirada del ramen para encontrarse con un inexpresivo y ojeroso Uchiha de pie frente a la mesa, escrutándolo impávido y al mismo tiempo, contrariado. -Iré al pueblo a comprar el abono que hace falta- hizo una pausa y se mesó el cabello (todavía humedecido por la reciente ducha). -También buscaré algo para acabar con la plaga

-Yo iré- Naruto no tuvo tiempo de levantarse cuando el pelinegro negó firmemente con la cabeza

-No tardaré

-Pero Sasuke- haciendo un mohín de inconformidad, Naruto volvió a acomodarse en su lugar. -No me quiero quedar solo- y vaya que no quería, tenía muchísimo miedo, aunque, tampoco estaba en sus planes revelar que seguía siendo un cobarde. Eso conllevaría a denigrarse delante del bastardete de su pareja, además, no es que dependiera tanto de él, sabía cuidarse por sí solo

-Realmente no quiero que vayas- tajó Sasuke, autoritario. Naruto lo miró confundido por unos instantes, hasta que el Uchiha se devolvió sobre sus pasos para tomarlo del rostro y verlo fijamente a los ojos

Solo fueron unos segundos, pero Naruto notó que algo no estaba bien, Sasuke le estaba ocultando algo serio...

-Lo siento. Ha sido una semana muy dura, solo quiero terminar esto cuanto antes para que podamos irnos- dicho esto, Sasuke se inclinó hacia el frente para dar un beso corto en los labios del Uzumaki. -No quiero tardar, y si vas conmigo ocurrirá justamente lo contrario

Naruto asintió lentamente a la vez que tomaba los palillos junto al pote de ramen

En ese punto, Sasuke tenía toda la razón. Él se había vuelto algo torpe (más de lo normal), y bastante lento con el embarazo. Si iba con él, seguramente no regresarían hasta el anochecer. Pero...

¿Por qué aun tenía el presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien?

-Solo será una hora, tal vez menos- Sasuke caminó hacia la puerta sin volver la mirada atrás en ningun momento. Y Naruto solo pudo verlo partir...

* * *

Transcurrieron casi dos horas para que Sasuke volviera. Naruto había estado limpiando un poco la recamara y apilando potes de ramen en la alacena para hacer tiempo y no pensar en nada negativo o terrorífico. Y había dado resultado

Por dos horas se olvidó de lo tenebrosa que era la casa, de lo perturbador del silencio que reinaba cada espacio, y de la silente risa de los cuervos por la noche...

Incluso se había olvidado de lo acontecido con Sasuke

Pero cuando Naruto oyó el vehículo acercarse, dejo de lado sus actividades y fue en busca de su pareja para corroborar que todo estuviera bien

Cerca del garaje, Sasuke estacionó el Mazda MX-5 que había adquirido a un precio bastante asequible a cambio de la chatarra que previamente había llevado

Naruto notó que el cielo se había oscurecido muy rápido, pero no le dio importancia a ese hecho, y en cambio, se concentró en el siniestro objeto que Sasuke había amarrado en el techo del vehículo

-No encontré nada mejor- la sonrisa que esbozó Sasuke estuvo cargada de una angustiosa ironía. -También traje esto

Naruto se acercó otro poco para contemplar la bolsa que Sasuke llevaba en la parte trasera del coche. Cuando el Uchiha se la entregó, Naruto no tardó en abrirla. Sus ojos azules brillaron con emoción

-Ropa para el bebé- dijo enternecido de ver los trajes en miniatura en tonos blancos y amarillos. Sasuke se había recargado sobre la puerta del vehículo mientras encendía un fósforo, pero lo apagó inmediatamente al ver que Naruto seguía a su lado

-¡Temeeh!- resolló el rubio en tanto inspeccionaba los bolsillos del Uchiha. -Dijiste que no fumarías más- sacó el paquete de cigarrillos y lo guardó en sus propios bolsillos. A Sasuke no le hizo una pizca de gracia quedarse sin la única alternativa a su alcance para lidiar con el reciente estrés, sin embargo, lo dejó pasar. -Dime que no pondrás eso aquí...

Naruto se estremeció al mirar nuevamente el techo del vehículo

-No puedo rociar ningún químico sobre el cultivo- respondió Sasuke con sequedad. Tomó un extremo del espantapájaros y empezó a desanudarlo con mucho cuidado. -Esto debería arreglar el problema

-¿Y si no funciona?- se inquietó Naruto al reparar en el irregular corte que figuraba una tétrica sonrisa. Definitivamente le aterrorizaba esa cosa, no había forma de no temerle a un muñeco de más de metro y medio de altura, envuelto en un desgarbado traje de granjero que se encargaba de cubrir las grotescas extremidades de paja. Y esa sonrisa demencial...

-No lo sabremos hasta no haberlo colocado

Sasuke se mordió la comisura de los labios en tanto bajaba el trozo de madera en el que debía colocar al espantapájaros

-En medio del cultivo- murmuró, mirando en dirección a los árboles, el escondite de los molestos cuervos. -Y creerán que alguien les vigila

Naruto siguió mirando la ropa de bebé, temeroso de encontrarse otra vez con la diabólica silueta de paja

-Creo que te esperaré adentro, dattebayo

-Naruto- sin embargo, cuando pretendía marcharse, Sasuke lo tomó rápidamente del brazo, devolviéndolo en un movimiento casi mecánico junto al automóvil. Naruto sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho cuando Sasuke empezó a besarlo de forma algo brusca. Lo sintió acariciando secciones de su cuerpo al azar, y antes de que se diera cuenta, él mismo estaba correspondiendo a los movimientos lascivos y dominantes de su pareja

-Mhh...Sasuke- Naruto titubeó al ser empujado de espaldas al asiento trasero. Apenas si pudo incorporarse un poco para ver a Sasuke abriéndose la bragueta de los pantalones. Y aquello lo excitó enormemente

Ni bien terminó de bajar el cierre, Sasuke se subió a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de Naruto, le bajó los pantalones con maestría y pensó en lo mucho que le ponía imaginarse tirándose a Naruto por detrás y bien fuerte

-Ah, Sasuke...

Pero se conformó con flexionarle un poco las rodillas y lo penetró, tantas veces como su urgida erección se lo permitió

* * *

Naruto daba vueltas sobre la cama, se removía de izquierda a derecha bajo las mantas. Gruesas gotas de sudor le perlaban la frente y las sienes

-No...- murmuraba con el entrecejo fruncido, y una vez más, se removía en el frío lecho, agobiado y terriblemente frustrado por sueños dignos de las profundidades del averno

Finalmente pudo despertar. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora

Solo había sido una pesadilla, una oscura y ruin falacia extraída de su subconsciente. Naruto sintió deseos de reír al reparar en la ridiculez de su atroz espanto. Siempre había sido un cobarde, pero esta vez el tétrico entorno había influido en su sopor

-Sasuke- susurró en cuánto hubo recobrado el aliento. Miró en torno a la cama y la sonrisa abandonó sus labios, sus comisuras se petrificaron al notar el lugar vacío junto a él, pero no fue todo. Ahí, justo en la esquina izquierda de la recamara, donde los haces de luz no llegaban a alumbrar, había algo

Naruto no pudo precisarlo en un primer momento, porque no lo vio. Simplemente se sintió observado, analizado

-Sasuke, ¿eres tú?- la voz le tembló, al igual que las rodillas. Un grueso nudo obstruyó su garganta al oír el suave crujido, un ruido inequívoco que Naruto anexó de manera inmediata

Era paja...

Su corazón golpeteó con fuerza contra su caja torácica. Naruto abrió la boca para gritar, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella

 _"No es real, dattebayo"-_ se cubrió rápidamente con las mantas y se fingió dormido

Uno, dos, tres segundos…

Naruto apretó fuertemente los parpados y aferró con ambos brazos la almohada. Un sutil chirrido atravesó la ventana. Eran garras, las mismas que Naruto había visto en su sueño, aquellas que amenazaban con cercenarle la garganta hasta que la sangre dejara de brotar  
 _  
"P-Por favor...no"_

El colchón se hundió bajo el nuevo peso instalado en el borde de la cama. Naruto palideció al saberse sujeto del tobillo  
 _  
"No, no, no, no..."_

La sabana empezó a deslizarse lentamente, dejando al descubierto su cuello y posteriormente su torso. El agarre en su tobillo desapareció y entonces, Naruto pudo verlo. Fueron apenas unos segundos, quizá solo milésimas de segundos, pero allí estaba sobre de él

El espantapájaros. Con su horrible sonrisa demencial y esos surcos vacios que tenía por ojos

-Ayúdame

Naruto se quedo en shock, contemplando aquella siniestra figura de paja  
 _  
"Déjame, déjame en paz"-_ suplicó mentalmente. El espantapájaros alzó una de sus extremidades, la paja crujió por el movimiento

Naruto jadeaba entrecortadamente, sin ser capaz de reponerse del shock. No podía hablar, y mucho menos moverse. Sus ojos se fijaron en el techo en un desesperado intento por evadir al diabólico ente que ahora lo acechaba desde las sombras

-¿Naruto?

Temblando, Naruto atinó a desviar la mirada del techo. Vio que Sasuke entraba apresuradamente a la recamara con un vaso de agua

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿te duele algo?

Pero Naruto no podía responder. Sabía que en la esquina de la recamara, un par de surcos negros y desprovistos de vida...lo acechaban

* * *

-Quiero irme

Sasuke dejó los utensilios de metal a un lado de su plato para mirar con aires inquisitivos el semblante apagado de su pareja

-Suigetsu se encuentra fuera de la ciudad. Me pidió esperarlo un par de días

-Quiero irme- y como si no hubiera oído lo anterior, Naruto reiteró sus deseos por abandonar tan lóbrego sitio. Anoche apenas había podido dormir unas horas luego del incidente nocturno

Quizá Sasuke tenía razón y todo se debía a un mal sueño, meras alucinaciones sin sentido, sugestión por lo desconocido. A Naruto le daba igual que hubiera sido real o una pesadilla, quería marcharse cuanto antes

-Creí que me apoyarías- dijo Sasuke, con cierto resentimiento impreso en el tono que no pasó desapercibido para Naruto. -Me tomará entre dos y tres horas llevarte de vuelta, después tendré que regresar y no estaré tranquilo sabiendo que estás solo en casa- hizo una pausa y dirigió su mirada al abultado estomago frente a él. -Menos en tu estado...

-Pero Sasuke...yo lo vi- repuso Naruto en un quedo murmullo, temiendo ser escuchado más allá de las sólidas paredes que constituían el comedor. -Estaba en la recamara

-Y sin embargo dices haber oído que entraba por la ventana, ¿no es eso algo inverosímil, Naruto?- arqueando una ceja, Sasuke tomó la servilleta de junto. Se limpió los labios con ella y dejó escapar un suspiro de agobio. -Nada va a pasarte, porque no hay nada que quiera hacerte daño

Naruto se mordió los labios para no replicar. Estaba cansado y confundido, pero sobretodas las cosas, aterrado. Y lo peor de todo era que Sasuke estaba en lo cierto. Podía explicarse una presencia, pero no dos. No habían dos espantapájaros, solo uno. No obstante Naruto había sentido a un oscuro ente acechándolo desde la penumbra, poco después oyó que "algo" entraba por la ventana. Y no quería ni imaginarse hasta donde habrían llegado sus delirios nocturnos si Sasuke hubiera tardado más tiempo en regresar al cuarto

-Es posible que un gato se encontrara en el tejaban, descendió por la ventana y arañó el cristal

Naruto entrecerró los ojos con fastidio ante la nueva observación

-Y seguro que también el "gato" abrió la ventana y se subió a la cama, ttebayo- se puso de pie y se disponía a salir cuando Sasuke lo devolvió del brazo

-Solo son dos días, Naruto- sus ojos se encontraron por breves instantes. Naruto hizo un puchero y se dejó rodear en el cálido abrazo. Tenía muchísimo miedo de quedarse, pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de separarse de él. Lo amaba

Quizá demasiado...

-Cuando tenga el dinero iremos juntos a comprar lo necesario- Sasuke arguyó mientras se apartaba para acariciar el abultado vientre que lo acreditaba como padre. Vio a Naruto a los ojos y retiró sus dedos cuando una sensación extraña lo embargó

-¿Ocurre algo?- Naruto pestañeó cuando Sasuke retrocedió varios pasos de golpe, como si tratara de alejarse lo antes posible de alguna amenaza. -Sasuke...

-Estoy bien- el gesto de pesadumbre se desvaneció del pálido semblante para dar paso a una sonrisa nerviosa, casi histerica. -Perfectamente

Naruto no le creyó

No le creyó en lo absoluto

* * *

La noche había caído. Sombras difusas se alargaban alrededor de la casa. La luna estaba en cuarto menguante cuando Naruto se armó de valor para mirar por la ventana

Hacía frío. Su propio aliento empañaba la superficie del cristal, sin embargo, Naruto se encargaba de aclararlo cuando le era imposible mirar más allá del cobertizo

Sabía que allí, en medio del maizal, rodeado de naturaleza muerta y, constantemente vigilado por los cuervos, se encontraba la razón de sus actuales temores. Incluso los cuervos le temían, puesto que no se acercaban lo suficiente. Parecían contrariados, como si fueran atraídos al mismo tiempo que repelidos por alguna fuerza desconocida

-No es real- musitó Naruto contra el helado vitral. Sasuke había decidido tomar una ducha y ahora se encontraba completamente solo y a merced del miedo

-Naruto...

Fue un susurro, tan quedo y lejano que a Naruto le tomó varios segundos determinar que, efectivamente, le habían llamado

Se apartó de la ventana y trató de enfocar la silueta que yacía clavada en el poste de madera. Agitado, Naruto volvió a acercarse. Los cuervos graznaban con desespero desde las copas de los árboles. La hierba marchita se mecía al compás del fuerte soplo nocturno

-Solo es un espantapájaros, dattebayo- Naruto inspiró profundamente en un intento por serenarse. Fijó su mirada azulada en el maizal y se convenció de lo obvio. -Yo no soy un pájaro- ni bien terminó de decirlo cuando el foco se fundió. Apenas unos chispazos intermitentes alumbraron la recamara, después todo quedo en la penumbra

-Mierda...

Naruto se dio ánimos al oír la exclamación proveniente de la ducha

-Sasuke- iba a avanzar hacia el baño cuando lo oyó, ramas trozándose y el inconfundible sonido de pasos que provenían del maizal. Por varios segundos Naruto no supo qué hacer. Permaneció junto a la ventana y lentamente situó su rostro en ella, forzándose a mirar al exterior

No debió haberlo hecho

Su semblante palideció y su cuerpo se puso rígido. En medio del sembradío estaba el poste de madera...vacío

Naruto tiritó, presa del pánico. Se volvió sobre sus talones y miró en todas direcciones, esperando lo peor

En el armario, un suave golpe se suscitó. Naruto respiró más deprisa, estaba a punto de hiperventilar cuando escuchó el llanto de un bebé

Se tocó el vientre con delicadeza y posteriormente se cubrió los oídos

-No hay nada aquí, dattebayo- quiso apartar la imagen del espantapájaros de su mente cuando la luz retornó de repente, iluminando cada recoveco de la pieza

-Era el generador- anunció Sasuke poco antes de entrar al dormitorio, usando solamente una toalla anudada en la cadera. Naruto sintió deseos de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo

-Sasuke, afuera...- no necesitó terminar la frase. El Uchiha se encaminó hacia la ventana, dejando un húmedo recorrido a su paso, el cabello le estilaba y su cuerpo estaba repleto de diminutas gotas de agua

-No hay nada- reafirmó tan seguro de sí mismo que Naruto se precipitó hacia la ventana. Estuvo a punto de resbalar cuando Sasuke advirtió su descuido, lo tomó con fuerza de los brazos y lo hizo a un lado para evitar que cayera. -Naruto- arrugó el entrecejo

Pero el aludido no hizo caso. Volvió a caminar hacia la ventana, más decidido que antes. Cuando miró al exterior, se quedo atónito

El espantapájaros estaba en el poste de madera

-No estaba allí

Sasuke exhaló con resignación. Se mesó el cabello húmedo y tomó a Naruto del mentón, forzándolo a mirarlo

-Tuviste otra pesadilla, Dobe

-No...

-Mañana a primera hora llamaré a Suigetsu y le diré que...

-¡No!- Naruto se zafó de su agarre con brusquedad y se metió en la cama. -Te estoy diciendo la verdad. No fue una pesadilla, me habló y...y...

-Duérmete- profirió Sasuke con frialdad. Naruto lo miró entre escéptico y dolido

* * *

En toda la noche, Naruto no pudo conciliar el sueño. Estaba convencido de que el diabólico ser de paja bajaría del poste y lo atormentaría nuevamente. Por eso decidió estar preparado, por eso esperó a que Sasuke se durmiera para acercarse a la ventana a vigilar que nada malo ocurriera. Pero nada pasó

Horas más tarde, Sasuke lo llamó para tomar la merienda. Naruto decidió ducharse, el agua caliente le sentó de maravilla pero seguía sintiéndose exhausto. Estando encinta tendía a dormir hasta diez horas diarias, pero al llegar a ese lugar apenas si conseguía dormitar por las noches

-Buenos días

Naruto omitió el saludo y pasó de largo hasta la mesa. Se sentó y cruzó los brazos para poder recargar la cabeza en ellos

-Come- la orden de Sasuke fue firme y clara, no daba lugar a replicas. Y Naruto tampoco se sentía en condiciones de discutir. Así que tomó dos rodajas de pan tostado y untó un poco de mantequilla en ellos. Antes de que acabara de comerlos, Sasuke le ofreció un vaso con jugo procesado de naranja

-Sasuke...- lo miró suplicante

-Termina- farfulló el Uchiha en tanto le acercaba de nueva cuenta el vaso con jugo. Naruto lo bebió todo en dos tragos

-Quisiera que...- rápidamente las ideas se volvieron inconexas. Naruto hizo la silla hacia atrás e intentó levantarse, pero Sasuke se lo impidió

Minutos más tarde, Naruto se quedo profundamente dormido

-Descansa- susurró Sasuke en su oído. Guardó las píldoras que reposaban sobre la encimera

* * *

Cuando Naruto despertó ya había oscurecido. Se sentía mareado y desorientado pero de algún modo consiguió llegar hasta la recamara, dispuesto esta vez a pedirle (exigirle en caso de ser necesario) a Sasuke que lo llevara a casa. Podía faltar un día o tal vez horas para que Suigetsu llegara, pero Naruto no pensaba quedarse ni un minuto más

-Sasuke- abrió despacio la puerta. El dormitorio estaba vacío, pero había una nota en la cama que rezaba lo siguiente:

 _"Salí a comprar algunos materiales, no tardaré"_

Naruto arrugó el papel, sintió un revoltijo en el estomago y maldijo a Sasuke por no haberlo llevado consigo. Era un egoísta, siempre lo había sido. Sabía que él odiaba ese lugar y a pesar de ello lo abandonaba

Sus sentimientos lo traicionaron. Naruto se sentó al borde de la cama y lloró hasta el cansancio. Solo quería que las cosas fueran como antes. Deseaba volver y tener a su bebé pronto...

-Te llamaré...- Naruto rió entre el llanto al percatarse de que aun no lo decidían. Tendría que escoger dos nombres en caso de que fuera niño

Afuera, el viento arreció

-Naruto...

* * *

Cerca de la medianoche Naruto optó por salir de la casa. Sasuke aun no regresaba y él continuaba escuchando cosas que no debería oír ni ver, porque no eran reales

Por segunda ocasión se armó de valor y se dirigió al sembradío, dispuesto a terminar con sus incesantes pesadillas y pesares. Se volvería loco si permanecía un solo segundo más dentro de la casa

La brisa meció sus mechones dorados. Los cuervos aletearon y emitieron graznidos cada vez más fuertes

Lentamente Naruto detuvo sus pasos. Un olor rancio y putrefacto inundó sus fosas nasales. Experimentó terribles arcadas y estuvo a punto de vomitar. Debía haber algún animal muerto cerca, por eso los cuervos estaban inquietos. No podían acercarse

El olor se tornó insoportable al cabo de unos segundos. Naruto se cubrió la nariz con el cuello de la camisa y siguió avanzando hacia el poste de madera que mantenía a la tétrica figura de paja en lo alto

-No es real- dijo y pese a que le temblaban las manos, fue capaz de tomar uno de los extremos del overol. Tiró con fuerza, aun a sabiendas de que no debía esforzarse demasiado. La tela derruida se atoró en uno de los clavos. Naruto desistió, tomó aire y se sostuvo el estomago

En algún lugar, el llanto de un bebé resonaba con fuerza

-No puedes ser real, dattebayo- se repitió Naruto en su desesperación por bajarlo. Lo haría trizas, lo rompería parte por parte, y entonces podría dormir un poco, esperaría a Sasuke y se iría de allí para siempre

Dando un fuerte tirón, Naruto trastabilló hacia atrás. Tropezó, pero logró estabilizarse a tiempo. La tela que cubría al espantapájaros se rasgó, y la paja se esparció por doquier

Naruto sintió que las rodillas le temblaban. Un grito se atoró en su garganta. Todo su cuerpo se petrificó, y por unos instantes, el tiempo se detuvo ante aquel descubrimiento atroz

-Sakura chan...- las lágrimas se desbordaron por las comisuras de sus ojos, descendiendo en cascada por sus mejillas, dejando un húmedo recorrido antes de desprenderse de su barbilla y ser absorbidas por la tierra. Naruto pudo gimotear un par de veces antes de sentir la fría mano cerniéndose firmemente contra su boca

-Puedo explicarlo- no necesitó girarse para reconocer la voz antipática del Uchiha que, en un arrebato de temor, mantuvo a Naruto sujeto de la cintura, impidiéndole moverse un solo centímetro

Los ojos llorosos de Naruto se situaron en el cuerpo descompuesto de la joven. Sakura había muerto con una expresión de terror, tenía las mejillas hendidas y los tejidos ya eran visibles en diversas partes del rostro. Decenas de gusanos reptaban por su tráquea, los huesos ya empezaban a marcarse, pero lo peor estaba situado en la parte baja del abdomen, donde la sangre se había coagulado en torno al embrión

Sakura estaba embarazada

Y Naruto sintió que colapsaría en cualquier momento

-Déjame explicarlo- repitió Sasuke, sin aflojar en ningun momento el agarre en torno al cuerpo tembloroso de Naruto

* * *

 _Después de haber recibido la propuesta de Suigetsu, Sasuke se había sentido relativamente pleno, satisfecho de que las cosas estuvieran resultando tan bien luego de tantos tropiezos personales. La felicidad sin embargo se vio obstruida cuando recibió aquella llamada. Justo cuando su móvil empezó a sonar, Sasuke había echado un vistazo a la pantalla. El número lo reconoció de inmediato_

 _-¿Sakura?- atendió la llamada en el pasillo, usando la ruin falacia de que no había señal dentro de la vivienda. Naruto había estado muy atento a sus movimientos, y aunque Sasuke se sabía absuelto de infidelidades, el hecho de que Sakura le llamara, lo tenía ligeramente desconcertado_

 _-Sasuke kun. Yo..._

 _-¿Qué quieres, Sakura?- la interrumpió de forma tajante, empezaba a arrepentirse de haber contestado el teléfono cuando ella lo dijo:_

 _-Estoy embarazada_

 _Al principio Sasuke no comprendió la premisa. El jamás había intimado con Sakura, ni siquiera cuando mantenían una relación de noviazgo. Se habían conocido gracias a uno de los subordinados de Orochimaru, Sakura era enfermera y pese a que Sasuke se había mostrado reticente en un primer momento, accedió a salir con ella. Pero entonces lo conoció a él, a Naruto. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo falso que había sido al tratar de encubrir su propia sexualidad con una relación a todas luces forzada_

 _-Felicidades- dijo, sin ápice alguno de emoción. En realidad no le interesaba la vida privada de su ex novia. Por culpa de ella, Naruto había demorado demasiado en exteriorizar sus propios sentimientos. -Escucha- suspiró con pesadez. -Estoy ocupado, debo colgar_

 _-Es tuyo, Sasuke kun..._

 _-¿Cómo?- Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo, cubrió la bocina del celular y miró a ambos lados del pasillo, temiendo que Naruto le oyera. -Sakura, ¿De qué estás...?_

 _-Kabuto me lo dijo_

 _Sasuke quedo estático por la mención_

 _-Tengo tres meses de gestación, Sasuke kun- la alegría era innegable en el tono. -Kabuto me adelantó que sería niña. Se llamara Sarada Uchiha y..._

 _-Sakura…- Sasuke rechinó los dientes en un intento de controlarse. Luego de varios métodos infructuosos por embarazar a Naruto, había decidido recurrir a Orochimaru para llevar a cabo un embarazo in vitro con la esperanza de tener descendientes en un futuro_

 _Jamás imaginó que Naruto saldría encinta poco después, y tampoco intuyó que Kabuto traicionaría sus deseos de dejar aquellas pruebas de esperma en su lugar correspondiente (bajo llave y dentro de un congelador)_

 _-Siempre quise tener un hijo tuyo, Sasuke kun_

 _Obsesión. Fue lo primero que le vino a Sasuke a la mente. Sakura siempre había tenido esa fijación por él, todo el tiempo lo hostigaba, de algún modo trataba de manipularlo. Y ahora se había hecho de aquellas pruebas que contenían parte de su semen para engendrar un hijo sin su consentimiento_

 _-Aborta- le exigió con frialdad. Tenía la mano cerrada en un fuerte puño. Estaba furioso. -No me interesa como convenciste a Kabuto_

 _-Sabía que dirías eso_

 _La contestación arrogante no le agradó a Sasuke en lo más mínimo_

 _-Por eso investigué en donde te encuentras. Iré a verte, Sasuke. Y cuando Naruto me vea..._

 _Sasuke sonrió de medio lado. Conocía perfectamente al idiota de Naruto para intuir que se haría a un lado sin escuchar razones, así era Naruto, noble y estúpido_

 _-Sakura, quiero verte_

 _El silencio se instaló en la línea por varios segundos en los que Sasuke sopesó cada uno de sus movimientos. La imaginó conduciendo hasta allí, enroscando ocasionalmente sus cortos mechones rosas en uno de sus dedos mientras esperaba a que el siguiente semáforo le diera el paso_

 _Sakura siempre había sido una molestia…_

 _-Te veré en Iwagakure a primera hora de la mañana. Hay un restaurante a pocos kilómetros de la entrada_

 _Sasuke oyó un gimoteo de plena alegría que le revolvió las entrañas_

 _-Te esperaré Sasuke kun. Si no vienes..._

 _-Debo irme- y colgó, su cuerpo se estremecía en una vorágine de ira y odio_

 _-¿Quién era?- preguntó Naruto al verlo entrar al dormitorio. Sasuke se encogió de hombros, su gélida faceta retornó al instante_

 _-Número equivocado_

* * *

 _Absolutamente nada era capaz de describir lo bien que se sintió la primera cuchillada. Ninguna emoción (ya fuera adrenalina, dicha o satisfacción), podía equipararse al inmenso regocijo que invadió a Sasuke cuando introdujo el filo de una sola vez en sus entrañas_

 _La vio retorcerse y chillar contra la almohada pero no se detuvo. La había citado en aquel restaurante con el firme propósito de llevarla a un hotel, a sabiendas de que Sakura aceptaría sin chistar. Seguía siendo la misma ilusa adolescente enamorada que sueña con que su príncipe la salvara de las tinieblas. Sin embargo Sasuke no era ningun príncipe, y no estaba en sus ideales serlo nunca_

 _Varias motas carmesí le salpicaron en el rostro con cada nueva arremetida del arma. Los violentos espasmos se redujeron a nada luego de que la abriera en canal, un firme corte que le trozó uno a uno los intestinos hasta llegar al pecho_

 _Para cuando quiso recapacitar en lo que haría después, ya era muy tarde. Sasuke sabía que despertaría múltiples sospechas si le veían salir de allí solo. Así que envolvió el cuerpo de Sakura con las sabanas, se aseguró de limpiar bien cada residuo en la cama y cuando bajó a recepción solo tuvo que usar la burda mentira de que su "prometida" se había pasado de copas. La cargó hasta el automóvil y le fue imposible deshacerse del cuerpo cuando cayó la tarde_

 _Lo único que pudo hacer fue adquirir unos bloques de paja junto con el instructivo para armar un espantapájaros. En algún momento Sasuke pensó que le sería de utilidad para trasladar el cuerpo y después podría enterrarlo en algún sitio apartado del terreno_

 _Nunca imaginó que Sakura seguiría fastidiándolo aun estando muerta. Y es que, en cada oportunidad que Sasuke tenía para deshacerse del espantapájaros, al acercarse al sembradío, notaba que ella nunca estaba..._

* * *

-Todo va a estar bien- susurró Sasuke sin dejar de cubrir la boca de Naruto. Lo sentía estremecer contra su cuerpo, pero no pensaba soltarlo. -Todo va a estar bien- se inclinó y besó una de las mejillas humedecida en lágrimas. Naruto atinó a mirar con horror como la mano de Sakura se movía...


End file.
